Clara and John
by ClaraAndElevenForever
Summary: Doctor Who AU. John is Clara's only friend.
1. Chapter 1

Clara Oswald was a normal fourteen-year-old brunette girl from London who lived with her mum, Ellie and her dad, Dave. She didn't have many friends, just one.

John Smith was a strange fifteen year old, who would never reveal the part of the world he was from. He sounded like he was from London, but he would deny any rumours of him being from London.

John and Clara both attended the same school, they saw each other quite often, soon became friends.

* * *

'Hey Clara.' John said as he gathered his books.  
'Hello John.' Clara said, quietly as if someone was watching her. 'Nice to see you again.'  
'Nice to see you too.' John said, he stood up straight, once he got a good hold of his books.

The school day had just ended and Clara had to hurry home and help her dad clean the house.  
'I'm so sorry, but I must hurry home, I need to help my dad clean the house, like we always do on Wednesdays.' Clara waved, and ran off, away from John.

John watched her run until she faded from his view, then he slowly walked home. The whole time he thought about Clara. She was so kind and caring, much more than himself. He loved her chocolate coloured hair and her sparkling brown eyes.

He remembered the look in her eyes right before she ran off, it was a look of fear and hatred. Why would she ever be afraid or feel any hate? Is her fear caused by her father? Does she hate her father?  
'No, she would never hate him, he seems like a nice man.' John said to himself, quietly enough for no-one to hear him.

But the truth was not what he thought, Dave was not the nice man John believed him to be. In fact he was very abusive to Clara but he was only abusive when her mum wasn't around.  
He also told her that if she told her mum, he would kill her, so she just kept the secret.

* * *

The next day, John was worried when Clara wasn't at school although she had told him she would be there. He got so worried, he didn't like the thought of Clara not being at school, it worried him when she wasn't.

Clara wasn't at school because her father was upset with her for not getting on home on time... She was locked away in her room and she cried, she cried until her mum got home, and luckily she was able to hide every piece of evidence of what had happened to her.  
She had to wear a dress with long sleeves to hide the many bruises on her arms.

* * *

Ellie opened Clara's door slowly. 'Clara?' She said.

Clara jumped from her bed. 'Mum! You're home!' She exclaimed, as she ran over to her and hugged her tightly.  
Ellie was a bit suspicious of her daughter's behaviour and of Dave not being home. It was late...  
'I missed you.' Clara said, unable to stop a sob from escaping her throat. She ended up crying on her mum's shoulder. 'Clara, what's wrong?' Her mum asked.

Clara pulled away from her mum at these words, unsure of what to tell her. She went over to her bedroom window. 'Nothing, I am just tired.' She replied quietly. Then she slowly made her way to her bed and got under the covers while still crying. Ellie looked at her crying daughter briefly. 'Clara, has your dad done something terrible to you?' She asked. She made her way over to Clara and looked down at her.

Clara froze. How could she answer that. 'Would you tell dad what I said?' She asked, quietly.

'Not if you don't want me to.' Ellie said.  
'Promise?' Clara asked.

'Promise.' Ellie said, softly.

'Dad has been abusing me, and he doesn't want me to tell you!' The words came out really fast.

Ellie's mouth gaped in shock. She couldn't believe what she just heard. How could Dave do this!?  
'Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry.' Ellie stroked Clara's tear-stained cheek gently.  
'He wouldn't even let me go to school today.' Clara said, her voice thick.

Ellie stopped stroking her cheek. The suddenly front door slammed shut. She heard Dave's voice.

She rushed out of Clara's room quietly and closed the door without making a sound. Then she went downstairs. Dave didn't notice her as he went into the lounge room and sat on the sofa and turned on the television. Ellie went over to the sofa and sat next to him.

'Hello Ellie.' Dave said, not taking his eyes off the television.

Ellie nodded and looked at the wall.  
She didn't like being around him anymore.

* * *

Clara wasn't at school for 5 days straight, then she finally returned and John couldn't help but hug her. 'Oh Clara, I was so worried about you!' John exclaimed into Clara's silky hair.

Clara pulled away from the hug and offered him a smile. 'I missed you.' She whispered.

'I missed you too, Clara Oswald.' John said.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara took off her red jacket because it was quite warm outside, she forgot about the bruises on her arms. When John noticed the bruises he became worried. 'Clara... Where did you get your bruises?' He asked, pointing at left arm.

Clara looked at her arm and froze. 'Well, um... I got into an accident... It is nothing serious...I will be fine.' She said.  
John didn't believe her. 'What type of accident?' He asked.

'A bike accident.' She replied, just after he finished his question.  
'Wait a minute... You don't have a bike.' John said.

Clara looked down. 'I must go, I really must,' She said. 'Bye John.' She walked away. John just watched her, he was worried, she seemed...off.

* * *

When Clara got home she was relieved to find that her mum was home and her dad wasn't.

'Hello Mum.' Cara said as she stepped into the house. Ellie was by the door.  
'Hello sweetheart.' She said.  
Clara went over to her mum and hugged her tight.

* * *

When John got home his brother, Tim was waiting for him. 'How did it go?' Tim asked.  
'Better, but not that good.' John said.

'What do you mean?' Tim asked.  
'Clara came back, but I discovered bruises on her arms and she refuses to tell me how she got them.' John told him, his eyes were to the ground.

'Oh John.' Tim said. 'let's go inside.' He wrapped his arm around John and led him into the house.

* * *

It was 9:30 pm

'I saw John again, and I think I hurt his feelings.' Clara told her mum sadly.

'Why do you think you hurt his feelings?' Ellie asked.  
Clara licked her lips. 'I ran away from him when he asked where I got my bruises from.' She said.

'Oh sweetheart.' Ellie pulled Clara into a hug and gently rubbed her back.

When Clara broke the hug minutes later, she looked into her mother's eyes. 'Is dad ever coming back?' She asked. 'I hope not, but he could, so just call me if he does and I am not home, because I don't want anything to happen to you again.' Ellie said, stroking Clara's cheek gently. 'Because I love you so much, and I don't want to lose you.'

'Ok Mum, I love you too.' Clara said, a tear rolled down her cheek. 'I am going to bed, good-night.' Clara smiled briefly, before running upstairs.  
When she got into her bed, she cried herself to sleep, she wanted to be with John.

And John wanted to be with her.  
He stared at the ceiling, before slowly falling asleep.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so short... Please forgive me...**


	3. Chapter 3

When Saturday came around, Clara found herself really wanted to be with John, more than anything. Then on Sunday Clara woke up to rocks hitting her window. She cautiously got out of bed and went over her window. She waited several seconds before opening her window, after she opened her window, she saw John about to throw one of the rocks out of the pile beside him, Clara knew the rocks were from her mum's garden.

'Hey! Put those rocks back where you found them!' Clara yelled down to him. John dropped the rock in his right hand.

'Sorry.' He said with his hands behind his back. 'Maybe I come inside?'

Clara nodded, since her mum wasn't home she didn't have to worry about her mum getting on to her for having a boy in the house.  
John smiled and went to the front door, and Clara ran downstairs.

When Clara opened the front door, John was grinning brightly at her. 'Hello, John, please come inside.' Clara moved over so John could step inside. 'My mum isn't home, just so you know.' She said, as he stepped inside. 'You will have to leave by 2:45, that is five minutes before she will come back.

John nodded and Clara smiled, and led him upstairs to her bedroom.

'Clara, may I tell you something really crazy?' John asked, his cheeks were bright pink.  
Clara nodded.

'I like you.' John said.  
'I know, we are friends.' Clara said.  
'No, I mean like like you.' He told her quietly. His cheeks became bright pink.

'You know what?' Clara said coming closer to him.  
'What?' John asked.  
'I like you too.' She said.

She ended up kissing him and John deepened the kiss.  
Clara felt her cheeks becoming warm, she knew she was blushing.  
They kissed for almost five minuets before their lips parted. 'You are a good kisser John.' Clara told him.

'And so are you.' John grinned.

'I wouldn't mind kissing you again soon.' Clara said. 'Would you mind if I called you my boyfriend?'

'I would love to kiss you again soon too. Of course you can call me your boyfriend, I was thinking of calling you my girlfriend.'

'Ok, then John, what should we do?' Clara asked.  
'We could do things that boyfriends and girlfriends do...' John said.

'And what is that? We can't do anything that is grown up.' Clara said.

'I don't know.' John said.

'Well that is helpful.' Clara joked.

* * *

By the time John had to leave, him and Clara had kissed each other at least twenty times.

'Good-bye Clara.' John said.  
'Good-bye John.' Clara told him and kissed one more time.

The John ran downstairs and left.

Five minutes later Ellie came home and Clara hugged her.  
'I love you Mum!' She said into her mum's shoulder.

'I love you too.' Ellie said.

'Mum... I have a secret... I want to tell you, but you might be mad.' Clara said.  
'Just tell me.' Ellie said.

Clara took a deep breath. 'I... have a boyfriend.'

Ellie looked at her daughter. 'You have a what?'

'A boyfriend.' Clara told her. 'I have a boyfriend.'

'What is his name?'  
'John, you know that boy from school.' Clara said.

'Oh, ok...' Ellie said, slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the course of a year Ellie began to accept John, and she even allowed him to come over to the house, she knew Clara always snuck him in the house, when she was gone at work. But she had rules and if they broke those rules Clara would be in big trouble.

When Clara turned fifteen she began to want to do 'things' with John and john wanted to do the same 'things' but of course Clara knew her mum might find out, so she decided to wait until she was seventeen. For Clara the next two years flew by like galloping horses.

Now that she was seventeen she would bring John into the house a lot more than she should, and her mum got suspicious, but she never found out what they were secretly doing.

Clara loved by with John and John loved being with her. John's brother, Tim didn't even question why John was always gone, actually there were days he did, but it wasn't that often, he was to busy with his own girlfriend, Sage...

Clara didn't know what the consequences of her actions would be, until she 'accidentally' found out what they would be. In the few months after they began to show how much they loved each other, Clara and John both completely ignored the results of their actions. John knew a few of the results but not the biggest one.

'I love you John, bye.' Clara said over the phone before she hung up to get ready for school.

* * *

When she was ready her mum drove her to school like usual.

'Mum, I'm not feeling well, my stomach hurts.' Clara told her mum as the drove up to the front of the school.  
'Oh Clara, if you get sick just call me, okay?' Ellie said.

Clara nodded. 'Okay, bye Mum.' She got out of the car, closed the door, and walked up to John who was already smiling at her.  
When Clara reached John, he kissed her and she accepted it and deepened the kiss, before breaking away.

She looked away from him and put her hands on her stomach.

'Clara, are you okay?' John asked.  
'No, I feel horrible, my stomach is bothering me.' Clara said.

John's eyebrows furrowed. 'Why did you come to school then?'

'I wanted to see you.' Clara said.

'Well, you better get to class, I will see you at 11:25.' John told her.

Clara nodded and walked away, she was fearful about what was causing her stomach-ache.

* * *

Right when 11:45 rolled around and Clara saw John again, she ran off.  
'Clara! Are you okay?' John ran after her.

Clara ran to the bathroom, where she threw up.  
When she was done, she walked out, to find John waiting for her.

'Are you okay?' John asked.

'No, I need to go home, I am feeling awful.' Clara moaned.

John nodded and guided her to the office, where she called her mum. 'Okay, she is going to be here in 30 minutes.' She told John.  
'I want to go with you.' John said, quietly.

'You can't.' Clara said.

* * *

The next day, Clara felt much worse than the day before, and John ended up coming over. Ellie let him come in and told him not to upset Clara too much.

He nodded and went upstairs.

A few seconds later, Dave appeared at the door. 'What are you doing here?' Ellie was shocked to see him.  
'I am here to see Clara.' Dave said, he wore an evil smile.

'You don't have my permission to see here, she is sick, and she doesn't want to see you.' Ellie said. 'Anyway, I divorced you, so you have no right to be here.'

Dave pushed past Ellie and went upstairs.  
'NO!' Ellie exclaimed. 'DON'T YOU DARE DISTURB CLARA!'  
Dave barged into Clara's room and saw John, in Clara's bed.

'What is he doing here!?' Dave yelled.

Clara tried to talk but no words would come out. John stood up. 'Well, I am trying to comfort Clara.' he said.

Clara nodded weakly. 'He's right.' She croaked. 'Now leave, and never return.'

Ellie walked into Clara's room. 'GET OUT!' She shouted.  
Dave stomped over to her and slapped her across the face, then he left.

'Oh Clara, I am so sorry.' Ellie said as she went over to Clara and stroked her sweat soaked hair.


	5. Chapter 5

For several weeks Clara was sick constantly and she seemed to be gaining a lot of weight. John would visit her and keep her company.  
'John, I look terrible.' She said as she looked at her stomach.  
'No, you look beautiful.' John reassured her, then he kissed her briefly.

Then Clara felt a weird cramp, and she looked down between her legs, there was blood, not a lot just a little. 'John I'm bleeding!' Clara cried.

'We need to tell your mum.' John said. 'ELLIE!'

Ellie heard him shout and ran upstairs. 'What is it John?' She asked quickly.  
'Clara's bleeding.' John told her, his eyes brimmed with tears.

'Where is she bleeding?' Ellie asked.  
'Mum, I am bleeding 'down there'' Clara told her.

Ellie's eyes showed the shock she felt. 'Are you on your period?' She asked.  
'No, I am not.' Clara said.

Ellie nodded. 'We need to get her to the hospital quickly.' She said towards John.

* * *

Once they arrived at the hospital and checked Clara in, they got very shocking news.

'What is wrong with my daughter?' Ellie asked Martha.  
Martha led her to the room Clara was in and showed her the test results.

'She's pregnant.' Martha said.

Ellie looked over at Clara, who was openly weeping. 'I'm sorry Mum, I am so sorry.' She sobbed. 'Are you mad?'

'Yes, I am, but not as much as your father would be, don't tell him.' Ellie said. Then she looked to Martha. 'Is the baby alright?'

'Yes, the baby is perfect.' Martha replied.

Ellie looked at Clara again. 'How far along are you?'  
Clara wiped her eyes and said, '18 weeks.'

'Did you miss any of your periods?' Ellie asked.  
'Yes.' Clara told her.  
'You should've told me, I could've helped you.' Ellie told her.

* * *

Clara had to stay in the hospital for a few days so they could monitor her and her unborn baby. John was told he could stay with her, so he did.

Clara could feel her baby move and it made her cry, how could she let this happen? She felt so guilty, her child was in danger, because she was dumb enough to ignore the symptoms of pregnancy.

'John, I am so fucking mean, not just to the baby, but to you.' Clara sobbed.  
'Clara, I love you and nothing you can do can change that, even if you were mean.' John wiped Clara's tears away.

'John, you are way too nice, stop being so nice to me.' Clara said as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

'Clara I have to be nice, because I love you.' John kissed her forehead.

Clara pulled him into a hug. 'I love you too.' Clara said.


	6. Chapter 6

The baby was now 9 months and always kicking Clara in the ribs.  
Clara groaned in frustration. She was trying to study for her exam on Friday, she only had five more days to study, and she needed all the time she could get.  
Today was not the day to study, her baby was too active for her to focus. Clara was just days from her due date, she was due on Saturday.

She wasn't ready to be a mum, she was anxious. She would have to squeeze a thing the size of a watermelon out of herself, and she knew it would hurt. She was also worried about school the next day.

* * *

In the morning Clara woke up and got ready for school, and like always her mum drove her.  
The whole time they were in the car Clara complained about the baby, and how it was hurting her.  
'Well if you keep complaining I am going to get you medically induced and I know you want to have a natural childbirth, Right?' Ellie said.

'Yes.' Clara said with a moan, just as the car reached the school. Clara got out as soon as the car stopped. 'Bye mum.' Clara said.

'Bye Clara.' Ellie said.

Clara went over to John. 'Hello Clara.' He said  
'Hello John, how are you?' Clara asked.

'I am perfect!' John exclaimed. 'What about you?'  
'I am tired of this baby.' Clara moaned.

'And how is the baby?' John asked.

'It is due Saturday and it is also really excited.' Clara said.  
'How do you know it's excited?' John raised an eyebrow.  
'It is kicking right now.' Clara said. 'It kicked the whole time I was studying last night.'

'Really?' John asked.  
Clara nodded.

* * *

The baby didn't move that much during all of Clara's classes.  
But when Friday was just a day away, the baby barely even moved at all.

'MUM!' Clara yelled.

'What is it Clara?' Ellie asked, as she made her way upstairs.

'The baby isn't moving.' Clara didn't hide her fear.

Ellie walked into Clara's bedroom. 'Oh Clara didn't worry, the baby is just getting ready to be born.' She said. 'You barely moved when you were close to birth.'

'Ok.' Clara's voice was shaky. 'But I am not ready to give birth.'  
'Clara, but you will have a new baby when it is all over.' Ellie said.  
'I am not ready to be a mum.' Clara said, quietly. 'No one at my school is going to have a baby...'

'Sweetheart, just think about it, you will have something you will need to care for, you won't have time to worry about the future.' Ellie said.

'But what about school?' Clara asked.

'Just keep going to school, I will care for the baby, I promise.' Ellie said.

'At least we have the nursery ready.' Clara said.

* * *

'Hello John.' Clara said.  
'Hello Clara and baby.' John said. 'Are you ready for your exam?'

'Yes, I am nervous though.' Clara told him. 'What if I fail it?'

'You won't fail.' John told her.  
'You really think I'll pass?'  
'Yes.' John said.

Clara nodded and went to her first class.

* * *

Her exam took place in her class before 11:45. (The time when she always talked to John.)

All John could think about in his English class was Clara and their baby, who would be born very soon.

Anthony, one of John's friends who sat next to him tapped his shoulder. 'Hey, what are you thinking about?' He asked.  
'My girlfriend.' John said.

'That Clara girl?'

'Yes, you see she is very scared about today and tomorrow and there is nothing I can do to help her.' John broke down into tears.

Anthony patted his back. 'It's okay, she will be fine.' He told her.

'I hope you're right.' John said wiping away his tears.  
'I am right, you know I am.' Anthony said.

'Thank you for being here for me Anthony.' John said.  
'No problem.' He said.

The teacher was asleep now...

'Are you the one who got Clara pregnant?'

'Yes, and it was an accident.' John said, the class gasped and looked to him.  
'Oi!' He shouted, waking the teacher.

The teacher shot them a stern look that meant '_be more quite.'_

'Sorry.' John said quietly, in the teacher's direction.  
'When is Clara due to squeeze the baby out?' Anthony asked.

John looked at him.

'Tomorrow.' He said, softly. 'I am not ready to be a father.

* * *

Clara looked down at her exam and became extra nervous and her baby's head was bearing farther down on her pelvis, which caused her to wince she was also experiencing what she thought were Braxton Hicks.

She was wrong... She was actually in the first stages of labour.

Once she finished her exam, her class was dismissed and she rushed out with her bag to meet up with John.

* * *

'How did the exam go?' John asked.

'I don't know, the baby was causing trouble.' She rubbed her stomach. Clara began to feel the pressure in her pelvis increasing, and she became scared. 'John my pelvis hurts.' She said, her was voice thick.

Many of the girls around them looked in Clara's direction.  
John noticed this. 'Oi! Stop looking at my girlfriend!' He yelled.

They all rolled their eyes and walked off... giggling.

'Forget about them, they don't understand how you are feeling right now.' John told her.

Clara felt her abdomen contract and she grabbed her stomach. '_OW_!' She exclaimed.  
'What's wrong?' John asked.  
Clara began to pant. 'Nothing, it's just... nothing.' She said. They were in the middle of the hall.

'Should I get a nurse?' John asked, he was panicking.  
'No,no not yet.' Clara said.

Suddenly Clara's water broke, but John didn't notice, although the fluid hitting the floor sounded like a waterfall.

'_JOHN_!' She exclaimed as tears began to fall. She looked down and saw the pool of fluid below her feet.

John looked down where she was looking. 'Shit!' He exclaimed.  
Clara put her finger on his mouth. 'We are still at school, watch your language.' She said.

'We need to call your mum!' John said, Clara's finger still on his mouth.

She removed her finger. 'Yes we do!' Clara exclaimed as another contraction flooded her abdomen.

John picked her up bridal style and rushed to the office to call Ellie.

* * *

Ellie heard the phone ring. 'Hello?' She said.  
'Ellie? We need you to come to the school.' John said.  
'Why?' Ellie asked.  
'Clara's in labour!' John shouted and this alerted the office personnel, and they came over to Clara.

Ellie's eyes widened, 'Just tell her to breathe until I can get there.' She told John.

John nodded. 'Okay.' He said he looked over to Clara who was trying very hard not to scream.  
'Just breathe.' He told her.  
Clara began to pant,'Please... leave me...alone.' She told the office personnel. 'GET AWAY FROM ME!' She yelled.

'I will be there in about 45 minutes, bye.' Ellie said.  
'Okay, bye.' John replied.

Ellie was going to be a grandparent, and her little girl, Clara was giving birth and she was only 17.

Ellie took a deep breath.


	7. Chapter 7

'I. NEED. TO. PUSH!' Clara yelled when she saw her mum come in.

Ellie explained why she was there, and she went over to Clara. 'Get her in the car!" She looked at John.  
John nodded and picked Clara up carefully.

* * *

Once they arrived at the hospital, Ellie got a nurse, and the nurse put Clara in a wheelchair.  
When they got inside Clara was emitted to one of the labour rooms, because she was already in active labour.

John stayed by her side and held her hand when she had a contraction and when she had to be examined.

'John, this baby is _huge_.' Clara said. 'I read somewhere that they are usually the size of a watermelon.'

Martha was the nurse who was going to deliver the baby. 'Clara just breathe.' She told Clara as she examined her again. 'You are ten centimeters.' She announced.

Ellie was now in the room.

'Ok, push.' Martha said.

Clara screamed. 'This fucking hurts!' She squeezed John's hand tightly, causing him to wince.  
Then she relaxed and John stroked her damp hair out of her face.

'John, I want this baby to come out now.' Clara said, before she was instructed to push again.  
Clara was trying to stop herself from saying all the curse words she knew. She screamed and pushed as hard as her body would allow. Then she relaxed.

'Clara, that was good.' Martha said.

'_I NEED TO PUSH SOME MORE_!' Clara yelled.

'Not yet, just pant.' Martha said.

'_I CAN'T, I WANT THIS BABY OUT OF ME_!' Clara yelled.

John watched Clara as she panted and said the word fuck many times.  
Martha finally told her she could push again. And once again she screamed.

Clara pushed harder than ever before.  
John was becoming curious about how the baby's head comes out and he tried to look down where Clara didn't want him to.  
John tried to, but Clara pulled him away. 'You are not going to look.' She said pulling him to her, as she pushed again. '_MUM_!' She yelled. 'Is the baby's head crowning yet?'

Ellie asked Martha if she could be the one to tell her daughter, and she nodded.  
'Yes, yes it is.' Ellie said.

Clara smiled. 'And it has hair.' Ellie announced. 'Lots of it.'  
Clara could feel a sob coming, a sob of joy. 'That is perfect Mu-'

Martha cut her off. 'Clara. You need to push.'

Clara pushed and grabbed at her knees and pulled them towards her.  
'Keep pushing, come on, I know it hurts, but just think about it, you will have a new baby after you are done.' Martha said.

Clara nodded and continued to push, and pull at her knees.

She finally relaxed and she was now covered in sweat.

'One more big push and you will have this baby.' Martha shared.

Clara nodded and pushed. Really hard.

Martha gently pulled at the baby to help it out. As soon as the baby was all the was out it cried really loud, and Clara couldn't help but begin to sob.

'Congratulations you have a new baby girl.' Martha said. She handed the screaming infant to Clara who was now openly weeping.

'_She's perfect_.' was all she could manage to say.

John was the one who got to cut the umbilical cord. Martha assisted him because his hands were very shaking.  
Once the cord was cut, Martha tried to take the baby from Clara.

'NO!' Clara shouted. 'I want to hold her! I want to hold my daughter!'

Ellie stroked Clara's forehead. 'Don't worry, they will bring her back after she is cleaned up.'  
'Mum, she is beautiful.' Clara said.

* * *

Martha returned the baby to Clara, she was now all clean and swaddled.

The baby let out a cry of happiness when she was placed in Clara's arms. 'My little girl.' Clara said. She looked over to John. 'Do you want to hold her?' She asked.

John nodded and went over to Clara. She gently handed the baby to him.  
'What should we call her?' John asked. The baby kept moving and it freaked John out so he handed her back to Clara.

Clara looked down at her daughter. 'I don't know, do you have any ideas?'

John looked to Ellie.

'How about Mia?' Ellie suggested. 'I have always liked that name.'  
Clara smiled. 'That's a perfect name.' She looked down at the infant in her arms, who was now asleep.

'And her middle name could be Ann.' John said.

'Ok, Mia Ann.' Clara whispered. 'Mia Ann Oswald-Smith.'  
She carefully unwrapped her daughter and place her against her chest, then she draped the blanket over her.

* * *

The next morning Clara woke up to Mia crying.  
She instantly knew she was hungry, so she allowed her to nurse.

It was only 3:30 in the morning, but Clara was wide awake and ready to care for her newborn daughter. Of course Ellie went home for the night, and John was fast asleep. He really needed the rest anyway.

After about half an hour, Mia was very alert and looking around the room.

All of the pain Clara experienced was worth it.

_End._


End file.
